This invention relates to end wound coil spring assemblies.
Knotted, i.e. wound ends on wire coils in a coil spring assembly are usually desirable for comfort and spring stability. There is a tendency however, for such assemblies to develop squeeks after a time. This tendency can be disturbing and/or embarrassing to users of the spring assembly, as well as to others in the vicinity. This tendency is believed due to the fact that the helical torque which is inherent in coils under vertical load, when repeatedly exerted, ultimately causes slippage of the wound end of the adjacent turn around which it is wound, and this metal to metal slippage generates squeeks.